The American Champion
by marsboys303
Summary: Ilvermorny, the American wizarding school, has been invited to attend the infamous European triwizard tournament instead of the mysterious Durmstrang instutute. Zachary Prewett is one of the few chosen students to actually attend the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

It had been over 4 years since Zach had visited his father's side of the family. He had always loved it in England and since he was a wizard the distance wasn't the problem, but since he looked so much like dad, mom thought it would be a better idea not to confront his aunt with it to often.

But now there he stood on the Weasley's doorstep, with a suitcase in his right hand and his guitar on his back. He knocked on the door twice and waited for the door to open. When it didn't, he decided to knock again and after his third knock he grew impatient. The door happened to be locked so he couldn't just enter and he didn't have his wand so a spell was of the table. After a few more minutes of waiting Zach decided to take a walk around the house. The garden was lovely and Zach thought of how much time his aunt must spend maintaining it.

When he came closer to, what he assumed to be the backyard, he started to hear some voices yelling. He began to raise his pace in enthusiasm. He looked around but saw no one. Untill he looked up to the sky. Four redheaded figures were racing through the air on brooms. He could only identify the redhead who was winning, she was gliding through the air with such elegance while her brothers were trying to kick each other of their broom.

Ginny finished which a huge lead and while she was celebrating she spotted a redhead in her garden and descended as quick as possible. When Ginny noticed it was in fact her favourite american cousin, she tackled him in a hug.

They broke of the hug and Ginny spoke up by saying excited "Zach what are you doing here?" Zach responded by saying "didn't you parents tell you that I would be staying here for the summer?"

"You? Staying with us? They most certainly didn't mention that in the slightest!" Zach heard two voices taking turns in the sentence behind him. He turned around and was faced with two lanky redheaded boys who he knew as Fred and George and a shorter and buffer redhead who he recognized as Ronald. "That's kind of strange, since I remember mum writing a letter to aunt Molly about me staying". "Well she must have forgotten to mention it I guess" Ronald said, "she is doing some groceries with Hermione at the moment" Ron continued. "Hirmoney? Who's that?" Zach questioned. "It's Hermione" Ron said with gritted teeth and walked off.

"Dont mind him"Ginny told Zach, "I think he has a crush on her that's why he's acting so protective".

"So who is she excactly?" Zach asked Ginny. Ginny explained to him who this Hermione girl excactly was, she actually turned out to be one of Ron's best friends and classmates. She continued by saying " she is a muggleborn and one of the smartest students in school and since she wants to stay at the top, she's staying with us to learn more about the wizarding world.

Zach found himself pretty excited since he had never been friends with a no-maj child and especially not a british one.

Zach and Ginny decided to play some Quidditch while they had to wait for Molly to come home , which he enventually grew bored of. He descended and took a sip of water and Ginny soon followed him. "why are you quitting?" Ginny questioned. " I just don't get why you brits like this game so much, it's way easier to play Quodpot with two players."

When Ginny was about to protest and defend Quidditch, a voice came from inside the house saying "who's suitcase is this?". Ginny and Zach rushed inside to see a confused Molly standing next to a girl. Zach figured that it must be Hermione, she had bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes and was wearing some casually clothes.

"Oh dear I complety forgot you would be joining us this summer Zachary" Molly apoligized while hugging Zach. "It's no probIem aunt Molly, I just hope me staying here won't cause any problems" Zach answered, remembering his resemblance to his late father. "Ofcourse it's no problem. Have you even eaten yet? You look so slender!" Molly answered. "Well I actually am kinda hungry" Zach said in a hestitated manner.

Molly hurried to the kitchen to prepare something and Ginny was dragged along which left Zach and Hermione alone. Hermione was the first to break the silence by saying "I'm Hermione Granger and you must be Zachary, Ginny won't stop talking about you. Is it true that you attend Ilvermorny?" in a kind of bosy but cute way.

Zach could notice that she was as intrigued about his life as he was about hers, he shook her hand and responded with "yes that would be me and is true that you're a muggleborn?" he asked in a playfully mocking way.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Zach could notice that she was as intrigued about his life as he was about hers, he shook her hand and responded with "yes that would be me and is true that you're a muggleborn?" he asked in a playfully mocking way."_

Hermione stood straight and responded "yes I indeed am a muggleborn, have you gotten any problems with that?". Zach shook his head in response and asked "I assume you are a Gryffindor?". You could easily tell Hermione was take aback by this and continued the streak of questions by saying "And why excactly would you assume that?".

"Well I just thought since you responded so proudly about being a muggleborn, not that I think being a muggleborn has anything to do with your house, but it was the way you said it,without caring about what I would think."

After saying this Zach realised he must had sounded like a crazy person but he just hadn't really met a lot of muggleborn who seemed so proud.

Apparently Hermione was even more suprised by his response, since she didn't say anything. To break the awkward silence Zach spoke up and said "well it was nice meeting you, but I should go unpack my suitcase".

Zach walked into the kitchen since he didn't know which room he would be staying in. "I'm sorry to interupt but which room will I be staying in?" he asked Aunt Molly. "Oh dear I haven't even thought about that. I guess you could stay in Charlie's room if you don't mind the dragon posters. They are suppose to spit fire on ocassion, though it occurs rarely". "I think I'll be able to handle a few dragon posters" Zach responded as he walked away.

When Zach was finally done dragging his suitcase up the stairs, he dropped himself on the bed. After a few minutes of just lying there, he pushed himself up and started going trough his suitcase.

Since Zach always carried around way more books than he could read, his grandfather had finally decided to teach him this special enlargement spell that can't be detected by muggles ,which was one of the many things his granddad is famous for. The reason he carried around so many book, was because Zach loved reading and learning about other wizarding cultures, especially the schools, he had brought books about _Castelobruxo_ and _Mahoutokuro_ , but now he had found himself staring at this book he brought called _Hogwarts: A history_ when he heard someone knocking on his door. He turned around and was greeted by the face of Hermione. "Do you like that book?" she asked sounding kind of hopeful.

"Well I actually started reading it on my way here" Zach answered "and was kind of disappointed by the ratio between facts and myths. For example why would a book give people ,and especially students, illusive hopes of finding this so called "secret chamber", or hide the details about the sorting ceremony" he continued.

"The Chamber of secrets turned out to be real you know, though I guess you make a good point about the sorting ceremony." She stated "but despite those and a few other flaws it's still my favorite book."

"So which other flaws are mentioned in the book?" Zach asked curiously. As Hermione was about to speak up he heard his aunt yelling "DINNER IS READY!" "Well I guess we must save all those flaws for another time".

A/N

Sorry for the slow update just kinda forgot about the story. Btw I was wondering if you guys can guess from these 2 chapters what ilvermorny house Zach is in


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione and Zachary made it downstairs he heard either Fred or George yelling something like "Krum may be a good Seeker, but the Bulgarians are going to need a lot more than that to beat the Irish!"at someone ,besides aunt Molly, everyone was already seated, uncle Arthur at the head of the table, on his left Fred and George and on his right Ginny and Ronald.

At first no one noticed Hermione and Zach standing there, which probably was caused by this heated argument the twins and Ron where having. So they just decided to sit down, Hermione next to Ron and Zach next to the twins.

This in fact did not go unnoticed by the twins, because they started bombarding Zach with questions about who he thought was the better team. Zach started summing up facts about both teams and weighing them up against each other.

""The Irish have three awesome Chasers who are probably going to score an amazing amount of points" Zach stated.

"See Ron?!" George said. "Even Zach agrees and he plays Quodpot!" Fred continued.

Zach immediately went into the defence and said "the fact that I play Quodpot has in no way any effect on my judgement of your oh so loved Quidditch teams and besides I wasn't even finished yet."

"Krum has basically perfected the Wronksi Feint which is going to give him a lot of opportunities to catch the Snitch once the other Seeker is knocked out. So based on the snitch being the most fatal thing in the game, I side with Ron and think the Bulgarians are better" Zach said.

Knowing that he wasn't the only Ireland supporter in the house made Ron really happy. Ron reached over the table to high-five Zach, as the twins started coming up with new arguments.

The conversation continued through diner and Hermione had been left alone with her thoughts since she didn't have any interest in talking about Quidditch. Her thoughts quickly flew to the subject of Zach. Hermione thought about the short lived conversation they were having about Hogwarts: A History and how she had never had been able to discuss her favorite book with one of the Weasley's or Harry for that matter.

The boys and Ginny were still discussing Quidditch and Zach noticed that Hermione wasn't taking part, so he decided to test he knowledge.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Zach say her name. "I beg your pardon?" she asked Zach because she couldn't recall the rest of the sentence.

"Why are you even asking her? She doesn't know anything about Quidditch! Ron exclaimed. Hermione felt offended by the statement but was now encouraged to show him how wrong he was.

Zach ignored the comment, " I asked if you agree with the twins." he stated. "because they think the Irish will be able to score enough goals before Krum catches the snitch, so do you?"

Hermione did her best to recall all the things the Weasleys had said about the teams and said "based on the history the Bulgarians have with only scoring 10 to 20 points, the Irish would at the most have to score 17 Quaffles, which would mean 6 for each chaser and like you already said the Irish have three awesome chasers" she mocked Zach's american accent at the last part.

He was completely flabbergasted, Zach hadn't expected such a thought out answer and was clearly impressed by the girl's intelligence. He chuckled and said "I guess you're right".

A/n: sorry it took so long :P


End file.
